


baby, if you leave me now

by thottticus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Medicine Student!Jihoon, Strangers to Lovers, Underground Rapper!Daniel, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottticus/pseuds/thottticus
Summary: "Can I keep you?"Surely, Park Jihoon is really full of surprises.or the fic where idiots hopelessly fall for each other despite having several differences between their lives





	1. fly with me

_I'm not supposed to be here_

_I'm not supposed to be here_

_I'm not supposed to be here goddamnit-_

He's been repeating the same lines like a broken mantra, pretty much convinced himself over the fact that he's on a _hell hole_ right now. Nearly everyone's attention were either on him or because he was acquainted with one of the most powerful rappers of this event. And he's also convinced that sooner or later one of these people would skin him alive.

Woojin that is, his best friend who invited him to come along and socialize. _'socialize my ass'._ He knew absolutely none of these people to which he described that looked like thugs or even _worse_ , drug dealers and criminals. The other park just rolled his eyes, saying along the lines of _Jihoon being a complete paranoid prick with trust issues._

  
True to his words, some of them were actually a _tiny little bit_ friendly.

  
Okay.

Most of them were actually very soft inside despite the muscular facade they put on. At first he felt small being around them but eventually he learned that they're not all that bad. He also met a certain freshmen named Lai Guanlin who was a few years younger than him but is also taller than him.

  
_How did a freshmen get into an underground headquarter like this? He's clearly underage._

And the question will remain hanging on his head, unknown and a mystery. The freshman probably had good intentions. Bringing him food when necessary and asking if he needs any sort of assistance, to which Jihoon rejects very politely.

"Are you all ready to get wet and go home??"

A loud booming voice was heard through the speakers and all he can hear is the loud cheering of the crowd, other even throwing empty cups and plastic bottles mid-air when the music blared through the headquarters. He had no intentions of joining so he remained on his position, himself standing awkwardly with some of Woojin's friends, Guanlin and Woojin himself.

"Hold someone next to you if you don't want to faint, because boy isn't it hot in here!"

The crowd responded positively, while the MC he supposes is introducing the people who's about to perform on stage.

The noise continues on but he can't help but explore his eyes on the headquarters. Eventually landing on a person standing beside the stage, he guesses it was one of those rappersㅡsince he looked like he was muttering lines under his breath while pacing back and forth.

He squinted his eyes, the man had red, grayish hair, even in the dimly lit light he can make a face out of that person, who was now looking back at himㅡJihoon was taken aback for a moment and tried to main eye contact with the man, just enough time for him to study his face until the guy broke it off.

Although before climbing the stage, the man had the decency to throw him a grin and a winkㅡ _a fucking wink._

"ㅡand here we have goddaniel to make you all wet!"

Jihoon kept his eyes on this **_'goddaniel'_ **guy, "That's Daniel by the way, I didn't get a chance to introduce him before because he was rehearsing his lines."

Woojin reluctantly informed him, even in the noisy crowd he clearly heard what the younger said. "He looks like a thug."

"Better than you who acts like one."

Jihoon hissed, giving him a smack on the head before immersing completely on Daniel's performance.

_Is he looking at me?_

_No way._

_Wait, maybe at Woojin? But why would he?_

He checked to see if there was anyone behind him, clearly enough he's the only one standing there.

> _Sometimes I feel myself at the edge of a cliff due to deep thought_  
>  _I want to fall in your arms and drown_  
>  _Lemme swim baby I will dive in deep to you_  
>  _My body’s tied up yea, tied up yea_

They made eye contact amidst the hall, Daniel was pacing back and forth on the stage but his eyes were on him. His eyes were yelling _danger_. He knows he's in danger. 

The smirk playfully on his lips as he recites the lines as if he were delivering the message of the song to someone.

And that certain someone, he's assuming is himself. Convinced that the kind of gaze he was giving him is giving it all away.

> _I’ll be yours so you’ll be mine_  
>  _I’ll fly to you wherever you are_  
>  _Close your eyes I’ll always be by your side_  
>  _I’ll take you there if you want_  
>  _Even if it’s higher than heaven okay_

The song continued on, the perfectly deep voice that familiarized itself with the song. Just how he loved hearing that voice againㅡdeep and gentle just like how he recited the lines from the song that delivered a clear intention of want and love.

And to Woojin who was watching his best friend closely to the whole thing only smirked.

♡

The performance ended as soon as expected and the crowd roared, asking for more but Daniel rejected kindly with a smile before rushing off the stage with a bow.

"Hyung! Hey!"

The crowd was slowly dissipating, only a fewer organizers left along with themselves remained on the headquarters.

"This is Jihoon, he's my roommate slash soulmate."

That earned a jab from Jihoon on the ribs, giving the younger park a stink eye before letting his eyes fall to the taller ones.

_He's even more unfairly handsome up close, great. Just great._

"Soulmate huh?"

Jihoon snickered, "So you're into getting tied up?"

"Kinky shit, hell yeah."

Woojin had his palms over the freshman who he hadn't notice was still there, "You owe me food for the whole semester. Goodnight."

With that he drags the freshman out of the very inappropriate atmosphere forming right before them. Leaving Daniel who had his eyebrows raised with his hands on his hips and Jihoon who looked like someone just sexually assaulted him. Followed after an uncomfortable silence between the couple.

"Do you mind?"

Jihoon looked at him cautiously, raising all danger signs and alarms on his head as he raises his walls against the man. 

Daniel must have noticed that and instead of being offended, he smiled and reaches his hand out for the other to take.

"Kang Daniel, junior, major in general arts, 23, top."

The last bit of information flustered Jihoon slightly, shakily taking the other hands that engulfed his smaller ones immediately.

"Park Jihoon, uh.. I'm currently on medical school and I'm 20."

The taller raised an eyebrow, quite fascinated on the new information he learned from Jihoon.

"Figured why you looked lost before."

"Hey! Woojin just tagged me along!"

A silence followed a suit, only to be broke off from a certain giggly rapper in front of him. The younger felt a sort of attraction for that laugh and that _damn_ smile. The laughter soon faltered, a smile tugging on his lips as soon as he sees the younger boy looking somewhat _very very_ confused.

"Do you want to get some coffee?"

Jihoon was taken aback the nth time that night, flustered and eyes quivering as he answered with a nod. Well, he gotten himself a date tonight in a very strange place. 

♡

"What were you doing there?"

Jihoon had been trying to keep himself from asking but his curious self was not getting it tonight if he was going to keep his mouth shut.

"There?"

"The underground headquarters, if you take general arts. Shouldn't you be basking out the city?"

Jihoon continued, biting his bottom lip warily as the older one cocks his head to the side. The older was currently resting his chin above his palm as he sips the coffee on the using the other. It took a few seconds before the older smiled, sporting that stupid grin again.

"Why do you want to know?"

The younger rolled his eyes, looking away from the older who was laughing purely out of amusement. Then there goes that damn feeling of those _stupid_ butterflies again.

If this was a dream, Jihoon would really like to wake up. Away from this giggly mad man who thinks that Jihoon is the _most amusing_ thing to ever appear in his life.

"It's a hobby."

The taller added so suddenly, smiling ever so closely to ripping his ears off. Jihoon looked at him ridiculously but only earned an airy chuckle in return,

"I can't do both of them so I had to choose, performing arts was one of my choice and dream. But they think it's more useful if I went with doing general arts."

Jihoon spotted a glint of sadness on Daniel's eyes, and before he knew it. He replied with.

"It's a shame, your face and body can make everyone kneel before you."

Daniel was slightly thrown aback with the comment, for once he finds someone who matches his behaviour very well.

"Well, can I make Park Jihoon kneel before me then?"

He replied with the same amount of snark, the bad boy facade lowered down with a gentle smile before the younger one. Just flustered before him and Daniel couldnt resist the urge to pinch his cheeks right then and there but at the same time afraid that the younger would mull him to death if he touches him.

Better than being murdered by a bunch of thugs lurking at the very street outside the cafe that was as close to empty. There wasn't any people there beside them and the fewer staff lounging on the cafe.

"I'll make _you_ kneel before me, Kang."

Jihoon confidently replied, arms crossed across his chest as he pointedly looks at Daniel.

"Let's see about that then, Park."

♡

"You ride a _motorcycle?_ "

"Stating the obvious hm?"

A gentle laugh is thrown at Jihoon, while the younger was blushing furiously under the lamppost behind them.

_Because fucking Kang Daniel rides a motorcycle. How cool is that._

Daniel held him the helmet, casually getting on the bike as he fired the engine up.

"Hop on,"

"Don't tell me what to do."

Jihoon argued back, putting on the helmet and sat behind the older boy. Only to realize he's the only one who's wearing a helmet between the both of them

"Why aren't you wearing yours?"

"Do you think I actually would carry an extra helmet if I'm the only one who rides this?"

That comment made Jihoon feel small, looking away as his hand awkwardly look for places to hold on.

"And I wouldn't risk getting a future Doctor get killed by some loser from an underground headquarter."

He can feel Daniel's sincere smile within those words, and he can't help but smile back at those. _Sweet but deadly_ , mainly because he doesn't know if the older one also does this with everyone he meets at the headquarters.

_A fling._

Something he doesn't want to be labeled as.

He felt his wrist getting pulled in front of him, and before he knew it his arms were around the tallers waist. His face flushed due to embarrassment and because Kang Daniel's body feels _so so_ warm. He can also feel the muscles flexing from his body, his wide back was enough just to cover Jihoon's own if he was facing him.

_Wait what._

_Did he just initiate an intimate gesture on his mind with Kang Daniel?_

_What the actual fuck._

"Hold on tight, Park."

And that's what Jihoon did, wrapped his arms tightly enough for Daniel to breath in. His warmth completely engulfing him as the wind passed by around them, letting himself be lulled to sleep with the heat of the mysterious Kang Daniel's wide and broad back.

♡

He could honestly bring him onto his own flat, but he doesn't want to think that he took advantage of him while he's sleeping, right? They weren't drunk or anything, rather just drunk on each other's presence and tension.

He was about to get to Plan B _(which is bringing Jihoon to his flat and tuck him in his bed covers)_ when suddenly the figure behind him stirred, the arms slightly tightening to his own liking. He glanced behind him only to be greeted by the youngers sleepy and tired eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

He asked, eyes boring on Jihoon's as he places his hands above Jihoon's own pair of arms still around his.

The response he got was definitely not expected tonight. Not at all in his entire 23 years of life. 

"Can I keep you?"

Surely, Park Jihoon is really full of surprises.


	2. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just be you, Niel."
> 
> Another silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler tho : 
> 
> *whispers* Daniel is going to be singing ballad on this so I highly recommend you to get Jay Park's  Stay With Me   
> ready on your playlist hehe

_"Can I keep you?"_

The words rang on his own head, never that night he expected himself to ask the older boy out. It was never his intention, but his defence was there was something about him.

Something genuine and sincere about the taller.

He felt _so_ warm and gentle around him, he nearly thought that Daniel was being careful with him that night, like he was some sort of treasure to him. Maybe he was just a delusional college student that barely takes care of his own needs and also still in his raging hormones.

He doesn't know which is more applicable.

A week had passed since that night and Jihoon felt lonely again, a missing warmth of a significant other that is.

_Significant other huh?_

The thought bounced off the walls of his mind, recalling the night Daniel had avoided his gaze and hurt registered on his own eyes.

* * *

  
_"Can I keep you?"_

_Jihoon asked, voice soft and gentle as he removes the helmet off his head. Eyes settled on Daniel's own with hopeful eyes._

_He was hoping, was, only for his heart to be thrown across the road by the ever so rude Kang Daniel._

_"I, I'm sorry. I need to go."_

_"What-"_

_With that, he sped off. Leaving Daniel's helmet in his hand and his heart sprawled on the pavement._

* * *

_Kang Daniel is a jerk._

The younger had already settled in with the word, a jerk and an asshole for leaving him behind.

_Was I actually rejected?_

He thought about it overnight, and moving on was the only choice he had to do at the moment. A week had passed and still there was no sign of the red headed boy with a bright smile, it's not like he was still hoping.

_Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't._

"Are you okay, Jihoonie?"

Another deep voice disturbed his train of thoughts, he looked up to be faced with a worried looking Hwang Minhyun. One of the most wanted senior of the whole department who also happened to be friends with Woojin for some reason.

"I'm fine hyung."

Jihoon smiled tiredly, slumping back on to his own table with a loud thud. Making the students shift their attention to the noise and asked if Jihoon was okay.

The older senior who was seating beside him chuckled and helped Jihoon rub his head, "He's okay, please go back to your work."

The others reluctantly nodded and went back to their own business, with Minhyun constantly rubbing the spot the younger was hit. He pats the youngers head and stood up, the chair making a slight screeching noise as he grabs the others wrist to pull him up.

"Come on, let's take a little walk."

♡

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

The older looked at him skeptically, taking in the time to register Jihoon's sleepless face. Only a few more attachments to his clothes and face he would _definitely_ look like a zombie dressed in scrubs.

He sighed, stopping on his tracks to cock his head and look intimidating. Which immediately worked somehow on the younger. Luckily there was a park near their school just a few steps away from their own department. They took the sit by the swing, side by side as Jihoon gently swings himself from the ground.

"Do you know... Kang Daniel?"

Minhyun looked shocked for a moment, looking at Jihoon as he gestures for him to continue.

"The one who paints? That Kang Daniel?"

Jihoon pursed his lips, nodding slowly as his head hung low while he fiddles with his fingers and eyes settled on the pebble on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?"

The older tries to get as much as information possible, as calm as he is on trying to solve these type of problems. He was not one to jump into conclusions so suddenly and get held for being a stupid piece of brick.

And so Jihoon told him everything that happened that night until Daniel's not so polite rejection.

"What a jerk, right? I mean, if he doesn't like me he should have just said no and not leave me like I'm some teenager with raging hormones."

Minhyun listened to the entire story, nodding sympathetically at the youngers words. Though he couldn't help but smile at the realization that his younger friend is now finally getting some sense on to him. It also affects him when the younger would come home like some dejected child with no one to take care and look after him, only the younger is too persistent on studying that he forgot about himself.

Somehow he's glad that he finally found someone, but this certain someone is not making it any easy for him and Jihoon.

"Don't give up yet, Jihoonie."

He said, smiling at Jihoon and the younger only looked at him. Tired eyes looming over his own as he tries to cheer the younger up.

If there was anything he learned through the years he's been attending medical school, and earning himself a love life along the way. _Was to not give up, even when everything is against you._

"Thanks."

He smiled tiredly, standing up to stretch his arms. "Let's go in, we still have work to do."

Minhyun excused himself and told Jihoon to go in, once he's sure there's no more trace of the younger on the area. His hands reached over his pocket to dial the person causing his younger dongsaeng trouble and also terribly affecting his performance during their medical missions.

A few rings later, the ecstatic voice of the person picked the phone up.

_"Hello-"_

"Kang Daniel."

_"Yeah hyung?"_

There was a silence that followed a suit, a sigh escaping his lips as he stood up abruptly to look around his sorroundings with a hand on his hip.

"It's about Jihoon."

Another silence followed, and Minhyun took the chance to speak again.

"Are you seriously just ditching Jihoon after that night with only the two of you? You're my friend Daniel, but Jihoon is important to me too. What are you trying to do?"

_"I was going to ask him out."_

Minhyun moved the phone slightly away from his face, slightly shocked.

"But I didn't know where to start."

This time the sigh came from the other line and Minhyun just couldn't stand how unresponsive and confusing the younger is.

"Just be you, Niel."

Another silence.

_"I guess. But how am I going to apologize? He must have thought I was an asshole for ditching him."_

The older pondered for a moment, kicking the pebble on the ground as he thinks about what possible way that the two could communicate and talk about their whole ordeal instead of moping around.

True enough, Jihoon does think Daniel was an asshole for indirectly rejecting him judging from the way he talked about him a few minutes ago.

"I don't even have his number-"

**_BINGO._ **

His eyes widened at the realization.

_Park Jihoon's number._

"Hold on."

He heard an _'okay'_ from the other line, laced with confusion on his voice as he scans through his own contacts. He quickly types in Jihoon's initials, luckily he had his number this whole time. _Thank Park Woojin and his social butterfly ass._

There's a moment of contemplation before he puts his phone back to his ear. His voice serious and firm.

"You're not going to ditch him again if I give his number?"

Silence.

_"I swear my life to make him mine."_

The statement alone made Minhyun smile, followed by a laugh and a confused _'w-what?'_ coming from the other line.

"You better or I'm whisking him away."

"You're already tied to Seongwoo, hyung."

Another laugh followed, this time along with the younger who was whining the whole time. Sensing that the person on the other line is now smiling compared to how he sounded like a sick hen when he picked the phone up earlier.

Minhyun shook his head, excusing himself from the younger to continue his unfinished task on his room. He typed in Jihoon's number and sent it to Daniel before he could forget about it. He placed his phone back to his jeans and was about to turn around when he felt that someone had placed their cold hand on his shoulder.

Out of reflex, he quickly swats away the intruders hand. Bending his wrist and threw him in front. Not until he makes out the intruders face, eyes wide as he holds onto his arm.

"Seongwoo?!"

The other was yelping in pain as he struggles to get out of the other's tight grasp, a series of _'let me go let me go!'_ before he could release him.

"You scared me."

"That nearly killed me but it's okay."

Seongwoo joked, face still crunched as he sat up from the ground. Making circling motions with his arm to subside the pain. The older had a frown on his face, guilty for what happened with Seongwoo.

"Do I need to get it treated?"

Minhyun asked, as if he just asking about how the weather is but still his face and voice sounded genuinely concern.

"Only if you kiss meㅡ it hurts Minhyunnie."

Seongwoo had a pout on his lips, rubbing the victimized arm as he half expects Minhyun to do something. Only to feel a hand on his head out of comfort. Minhyun giggled and helped the other to stand up.

"Let's get you treated first."

The younger took Minhyun's hand, grasping on it as he stood up. Patting away the dust from his uniform.

"I heard what happened to Jihoon and Daniel."

They started walking away from the park, hands cold on their pockets as they make their way to their building. The older of the two hummed in response.

"Your best friend needs a proper beating."

Seongwoo scoffed, a smile tugging on his lips as he thinks about how Daniel was acting like a lunatic when he got home from Jihoon's place. Instead of getting a proper greeting from the younger, he opted on slumping on the sofa while hugging the cushions _(because that's how big the giant puppy was)_ in an utterly, complete silence.

And before he knew it, Seongwoo was sitting on one of the bean bags beside the younger. Comforting the sad looking puppy on their sofa while he was telling him what happened that night with Jihoon.

He would have appeared to be a liar if he didn't want to throw Daniel out of their apartment when he had kindly left Jihoon by himself that night. It was an understatement that he was being really dumb.

"They're kids, let them figure out what to do."

Seongwoo said which earned a shake of the head from Minhyun, while he was opening the door to their building.

"Let Daniel know that if he hurts Jihoon, I'm going to feed him to hungry tarantulas."

The younger smiles and holds Minhyun's hand in his.

"Calm down, babe."

♡

Contemplating whether to press the green button or not is like a life and death situation, _it was way worse when his dentist told him to not eat anymore gummy bears a year ago._ But that's not the problem at hand nowㅡit was how he was going to appear in Jihoon's life again without sounding like a complete asshole.

He stood up and stared at his phone, pacing back and forth on the living room with his one and only audience slash quote best friend unquote. Who he forgot about the existence of since Minhyun had sent him Jihoon's phone number and was currently eyeing his every move.

"Niel, it's not the end of the world."

"Hell it is."

Jaehwan contemplated for as he looked skeptically at Daniel.

"Hell is where I will be if you don't sit down."

Daniel slumped back down on the bean bag, letting out an exasperated sigh as he tries to compose a message to Jihoon again.

_Yet miserably failed, again._

"What's really your plan? Tell Papa Jjaeni your problem now."

The younger of the two looked at him in disgust before he drops his phone to the coffee table. Eyes glued on the ceiling as he sighs for the nth time that day.

"I don't know how to apologize to him, what am I going to do."

"You can start by saying _'Hi, it's that dick who ditched you last week. I'm sorry, can we meet?'_ and hit it off."

A cushion was thrown at Jaehwan's direction, earning an _'oomf'_ from the older male and a whine.

He sat up once again, checking his phone as if it was going to magically compose a message to Jihoon itself. But the screen is completely blank under Jihoon's chat box, gathering words to say to the younger although entirely backing off when he starts typing words to say like,

_~~'hey, it's Daniel. Woojin's friend, I messaged you to say I'm sorry-'~~ _

_Too straightforward._

_~~'jihoon. this is daniel, I'm sorry for what happened last week, is there any way we can meet-'~~ _

_Too eager._

~~_'heyyyy, i was wondering if we could talk tomorrow? If you're free of course, this is Daniel btw. I hope we could meet up :)-'_ ~~

_Too insensitive._

His hair was already a mess, and Jaehwan made a mental note to cut his hair entirely off because it was just as bad as messing your hair up without trying to fix it by the end of the day. 

"You're over thinking kid."

Daniel looked at Jaehwan that was setting his guitar on tune and strumming it gently with his fingers. The tune somehow calming him down amidst the chaos his mind was set in. He took a deep breath, leaning on the bean bag as he look at his phone blankly, his mind was hazy but the strumming of the guitar was somewhat helping him to sort it out one by one.

He doesn't even know what words to describe how he's feeling, _excitement? nervousness? scared? ambiguous?_ He honestly couldn't answer the question himself.

When he was about to give up, an idea struck his mind.

He jolted up from his seat making the older stop from what he was doing.

"I swear to God- one more and I am throwing you out of this hous-"

"Help me. Hyung."

Daniel had piped in, using his aegyo to persuade the older to help him. A secret technique he had master to trick his older Hyung's if he wanted _something or needed something_.

Jaehwan leaned back, of course he had no choice.

"What even is happening."

And Daniel had the decency to laugh at him in the middle of his mental breakdown.

♡

Daniel leaned back on the kitchen counter, his phone in hand and only silence engulfing the entire apartment. His roommates were already asleep and as inviting the thought of sleeping too. He still had to compose a message for Jihoon, hoping that this whole plan would work according to his plan.

Thank Jaehwan for helping him out this time, he really owed him one for this.

He bit his lower lip, trying to come up with a proper message that should and would have to sincere. He really didn't want to waste this opportunity now that Jihoon was just a message away from him, he honestly was a fool. Admittedly what he did was unforgivable, but just for tonight. The younger would give him a chance to prove himself, to not run away again like he did last time.

_'...I'll be waiting'_

Sent.

His eagerness to make this work out is on a whole other level, there's a slight pang on his chest just at the thought of the younger rejecting him. Though, it was okay. Because he honestly would do anything for Jihoon to just forgive his mistake.

He sighed again, looking back at his phone as he reads the text he sent to Jihoon.

**_Read. 1:02AM._ **

There was no bubble popping up on the other line, so the younger must have opened his message by mistake.

He taps his finger on the marble counter, hopeful that the younger would atleast reply him. Yet the message is left on read, there was no turning back now. If Jihoon had read the message, he knows what his intentions were and he's going to be waiting. No matter how long it took.

♡

It was past midnight when Jihoon received the notification, only eyeing it before he went back to reading his textbook. He never gave his number to anyone and the only person he could think of that would message him at a time like this was Woojin or Guanlin _(yes they're pretty much great friends now)_ and the rest of his contacts was a mystery.

He started stretching after closing the textbook a few minutes after reading the last page, he grabbed his phone to check the message from earlier. Surprised when the number was unknown, either way he opened it and was more surprised to read who it was from.

**_From : Unknown Number_ **

_Jihoon, Do you remember me? I'm sorry about last week.. if it's alright. I want to see you tomorrow at headquarters, really want to. I swear to explain everything to you if you would let me.. tomorrow at 8PM, I'll be waiting._

_-daniel_

The message ended there, although as much as he wants everything to be a dream. He's not, its not, this message was from Kang Daniel himself, a week after ditching him last week and just letting himself in Jihoon's life again.

He scoffed, closing his phone and left the older guy on read as he marches over to his bunk.

_You're a real pain in the ass_

Jihoon thought, hugging his pillow as he shifts from left to right on his bed. Trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in but everytime he closes his eyes, Daniel's message would pop in his mind. As if his mind was telling him to go.

_He ditched me, I can ditch him too._

Yet another part of mind was telling him otherwise, he wants to hug Daniel and drown on the taller boy's arms. Keep him safe and secure but deep down, he was still hurt for rejecting him that night. His chest was stinging for some unknown reason when he thinks about how Daniel's face registered on his mind.

How he just left him hanging, he didn't had the chance to continue what he wanted to say and the older male already rushed off.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He mentally scolds himself, doesn't even notice the tears that was starting to form on the edge of his eyes.

_Do I even worth anything to you?_

His thoughts were mentally breaking him down, along with the tears streaming down his face. He was even too tired to wipe them away on his own, he buries his face on his pillow and closes his eyes. Letting the thoughts lull him to sleep as the tears kept falling on their own.

♡

"Woah, what happened to you?"

Minhyun's voice echoed across the room, luckily there wasn't any students lurking around except them. The class won't be starting one hour before he arrived, and so as Minhyun who was present already. It wasn't that surprising anymore.

Right beside him is a vacant table and Minhyun was sitting beside him, looking at him worriedly as he attempts to fix Jihoon's unruly hair.

"I'm okay, just didn't get enough sleep."

Minhyun examines his face, there were bags forming under his eyes but the boy still managed to look as angelic as ever. He sure _DID_ look like he didn't sleep at all.

"Have you eaten yet? Want to grab something?"

Right after the older asked the question, there was a rambling noise amidst the already quiet room. That was enough for Minhyun to drag Jihoon out of their room. 

"Kang Daniel texted you?"

The younger nodded, biting on his sandwich while the older lady watched him eat. He was pretty much full already and was way more concerned about his dongsaeng rather than himself. Starving himself and having an irregular sleeping pattern could kill him nonetheless.

"He wants to see me.. but I don't know whether to go or not."

Minhyun was listening intently at him, entirely understanding the situation. He smiled at Jihoon who was busily munching on his sandwich with a frown.

"Give him a chance, Jihoon."

They lock gazes for a moment, Minhyun had his fingers crossed and hopeful. Of course he was rooting for Daniel, he knew that the big guy wouldn't _hurt_ a single fly. Let alone a human with emotional feelings.

He knew Daniel enough to trust him with Jihoon, even though the years he spent with Daniel was younger than Jihoon's, he actually thought Jihoon was more of a brother material to him and so was Daniel. He wouldn't risk seeing both important people on his life ruin their lives because of a small mistake.

"I have to think about it. Besides that, I have classes until 8:00 and it would take a while for me to get at the place he wants us to meet."

"There's always a way to make it possible, Jihoon."

_I'll be waiting._

The words strucked his mind like lightning, to which Minhyun noticed quickly with the way he looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-No. Hyung, the class is starting soon. We should go back."

With that, he threw the plastic and his carton of banana milk on the bin. Waiting for Minhyun who was watching Jihoon, a smile tugging on his lips as he stood up and they start walking side by side with a few of the students starting to run around to catch up to their morning classes.

"You're whipped."

Is what Minhyun only had to say, the younger was blushing furiously beside him. Which made the older laugh out loud.

♡

"What time is he coming? My dick is starting to fossil." Jaehwan piped in, interrupting Daniel's train of thoughts.

Daniel was once again, pacing back and forth beside the stage. Making sure his lines were properly delivered and the sound system was going well. Even checking the mirror several time to check if he looked okay, Jaehwan made a mental note to hide the mirror just to stop him from repeating the same question since. 

It was past 8:00 already and Daniel was starting to get worried, an aggravated expression on his face as he held Jaehwan by his shoulders. "He's getting revenge on me!"

"Can you stop being overdramatic for like, 10 minutes? It's only been a minute."

Daniel lets out a screech, he couldn't endure the fact that _maybe, just maybe_ Jihoon really is getting revenge on him for what he did the week before. The younger sighed and grunts in annoyance, a frown visible on his face as he looks at the stage he prepared just for the night.

But it seemed his efforts _(and his friends)_ were going to waste. He only didn't waste his own time, he also wasted everyone's time.

"Daniel! He's here! Jihoon is here!"

The door from the exit was slammed shut followed by a loud voice from one of his hyungs.

"Come on! Move Daniel!"

The voice resonated again, everyone on the room was panicking and running around on their positions. He can also hear Jaehwan yelling _'let's win this!'_ to the people involved on his mission.

He had climbed the stage and was holding the piece of note he made before, trying to act as cool as possible when he heard another yell beside the stage. Someone he could recognize as his oldest hyung, Jisung.

"Do your best, I'm rooting for you!"

Daniel nodded, a smile tugging on his lips as he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes when a person somewhere shouted a _'i'm turning the lights off!'_. Everything went pitch black, there was no light to support the area and only silence presence on the headquarters.

  
A few minutes later, there's a light illuminating on the door. There, he could see Jihoon's figure entering the headquarters.

"Daniel?"

His heart skipped, hearing the same voice he could and would never forget since the day he met him. Honey laced voice echoing through the area. _Oh how much missed hearing that voice again._

When the area is completely pitch black again, the fairy lights went on. The whole headquarters decorated with fairy lights and there he saw Jihoon's awestrucked but still beautiful face, mouth slightly ajar when he realizes that this whole thing was a setup. He especially made an effort to make everything simple, like how Minhyun had told him.

_Just be you, Daniel._

Daniel hesitated to speak for a bit, completely entranced at the presence of Park Jihoon before him. Standing there and looking at him, slightly surprised that the younger still gave him a chance to make things right. Even though he didn't deserve it.

"Park Jihoon, you don't know how much I felt bad the week before.. I regret leaving you, I regret seeing you hurt, I regret my decision of leaving you hanging that night.."

Daniel rambled on, but he couldn't careless. His heart was on his sleeve and all he cared about was Park Jihoon.

A melodious instrument started playing from the background, along with a gentle voice that served as supporting voice to the main vocal. He fixed his gaze on Jihoon, eyes full of emotions as he starts to recite the lines he's been practicing overnight.

* * *

> _When you were by my side, I didn’t know_  
>  _When you aren’t here, I miss you so much_  
>  _Through countless mistakes_  
>  _I realized it’s meaningless without you_  
>  _Now forever_  
>  _It’s just you and me_

* * *

He's admittedly not particularly good at vocalizing, but it was worth trying when Jaehwan praised him for delivering the song with passion and emotion. Rapping was his forte and never expected himself to sing the song he composed when he first tried to get into Music.

He holds onto the mic, emotions laid flat while locking gazes with Park Jihoon.

* * *

> _Please love me the same_  
>  _365 days, everyday_  
>  _Boy, I need your love_  
>  _You alone are enough for me_  
>  _Because, fame will go away some day_  
>  _The money I made will get spent somewhere_  
>  _People who looked for me will leave_  
>  _But baby you, I hope you stay with me_

* * *

  
He continues, allowing the instrument to continue playing as he looks down momentarily. Trying to get in to the beat of the music. He anxiously looks at the younger boy, continuing the song this time while closing his eyes.

* * *

> _I will love you till the end_  
>  _I’d rather die than not have you_  
>  _Everything becomes meaningless_  
>  _I don’t never wanna let you go no no_  
>  _Even when the world turns and the sun rises_  
>  _My time stops, my baby_  
>  _Even after 100 years pass, promise me_

* * *

  
Once he open his eyes again, he's meet with Jihoon's own that started swelling up while smiling. The older took it as a good sign and smiled back with the same meaningful gaze. His body that started swaying along with the music, his eyes only fixed on the younger as he delivers the lines smoothly like he had planned to.

* * *

> _People who looked for me will leave_  
>  _But baby you_  
>  _I hope you stay with me_  
>  _I hope you stay with me_  
>  _Don’t change but forever_  
>  _Stay with me_

* * *

The song came to an end as soon as expected, the area engulfed in a complete silence before someone yelled from the back with a _'get together already!'_ followed by a series of coos to whom he doesn't recognize the voice of.

Daniel hopped off the stage, walking straight to Jihoon despite his legs that somehow turned into jelly the moment he started the song.

"I hope we're good now."

The older had started, rubbing his nape nervously as he looks away slightly ashamed.

"Is this just about that night?"

Daniel was taken aback, not expecting for Jihoon to question him about the setup and surely it is a little overdramatic for just an apology. The older of the two looked flustered at the moment, finding words to form as he looked away.

He sighed, knowing there was no turning back anyway. He took the chance and looked at Jihoon with his orbs shaking violently, unable to keep eye contact with the younger.

"I... I like you. Not as a friendㅡ like. Like LIKE. Like I love you please go out with me type of like."

That earned a laugh from Jihoon, finding the others rambling adorable on his eyes. Daniel felt ashamed in front of the younger, not even trying to keep his eyes from him as he watches him scrunch his eyes. _And God that beautiful laugh._

"Of course, I'd love to go out with you."

There was a moment of silence, Jihoon was almost scared that he broke Daniel with the way he froze on his position. Unmoving and shocked registered on his face.

Jihoon panicked, not knowing what to do. Or maybe he destroyed the perfectly romantic atmosphere with what he had just saidㅡand he wasn't really planning on asking him out. There it goes again, he was going to destroy a perfectly good chance to be just friends with Daniel.

He was getting ready to apologize when he felt the tallers arms around him and hoisting him up. Growing flustered at the sudden intimacy.

"Danielㅡ put me down!"

That only made Daniel laugh, lifting Jihoon up by the waist as if proclaiming him as a goddamn treasure.

_Because that's what Jihoon really is to Daniel._

He heard loud hooting from the other side of the headquarters, he's positive they were Daniel's friend. And wait what.

_Is that Woojin at the back?!_

"Park Woojin?!"

"You're in good hands buddy!"

Daniel momentarily looked back, laughing gently as he held Jihoon on his arms. His smile never leaving his face as the younger were shouting curses and protests to his friend.

The older made a mental note to treat everyone who helped him through his mission.

He took Jihoon's face by his palm, "Can I kiss you?"

Jihoon's face grew red, flustered and blushing under Daniel's own as he waits patiently for his response. Wondering how those plump, soft lips would feel against his own since the first night he saw the younger. And a growing frustration building inside him when he would bite his lip when he was feeling anxious or shy.

Daniel wanted to feel and see all of Jihoon.

"Not here.."

The younger responded, and Daniel resisted the urge to bite his reddish cheeks.

Daniel nodded and dragged Jihoon away from headquarters, he could sense that the younger was getting shy under the attention they were getting. The following coos and yells coming from his friends didn't help at all. _'use protection niel!'_ someone shouted from the back.

The older of the couple hopped on his bike, whisking away a very confused and adorable Park Jihoon from the scene.

♡

It wasn't too long when Daniel's hands were on Jihoon's waist, wrapping them securely around the smallers figure while his free hand were cradling his chin up to meet with his own lips. The night was cold but their bodies were providing warmth to each other.

Leaning against the motorcycle isn't a good position at all, but no one could care less. What mattered most was Jihoon was on his arms and making him feel like he's holding the entire universe, pouring all the unresolved tension and a blooming love between them as tongue and tongue fought for dominance.

Hazy and universe filled eyes looking up at him, hair all mussed up as the wind passes by. Cheeks flushed and tongue pink from the make out session.

Daniel smiled at this, a perfect look only for his eyes to feast on.

He hoisted Jihoon up, settling himself in between the others legs and placing him on the motorcycle. A laugh coming out from both their swollen and bitten lips.

"Love you."

The words sounded like music to his ears, and he would pay to hear those words over and over again. If those words would only come out from a certain Park Jihoon.

"I love you more though."

Daniel argued, leaning his forehead against Jihoon's as they giggle in the middle of the open area of a hill, under the stars that sorrounds them.

Both happy and content with only the presence of their significant other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accept my hearteus. ～(^з^)-♡

**Author's Note:**

> love y'all. Pls giv my fic lots of love (•ᴗ•)
> 
> Also I just made two accounts I don't know what for but I guess you could send me prompts, yell at me and give ideas for a new fic :  
> twt : [nutrighthanded](https://twitter.com/nutrighthanded?s=09)  
> cc : [another one](https://curiouscat.me/thottticus)


End file.
